A recent development in third generation (3G) wireless communications is the long term evolution (LTE) cellular communication standard, sometimes referred to as 4th generation (4G) systems. Both of these technologies are compliant with third generation partnership project (3GPP™) standards. Irrespective of whether LTE spectral allocations use existing second generation (2G) or 3G allocations being re-farmed for fourth generation (4G) systems, or new spectral allocations for existing mobile communications, they will generally use paired spectrum for frequency division duplex (FDD) operation.
LTE (and other cellular technologies) supports the operation of IPv6. Using IPv6 is convenient for the arrangement where the LTE UE acts as a router to allow for IP connectivity for many end user devices, possibly in a number of different subnets.
Directed mesh topology is one where a mesh network exists but there is at least one sink node which provides connectivity into the network. Within this context there are 3 types of devices: End nodes, Mesh routers, and Edge routers.
End nodes are communication devices that communicate using mesh transport technology (typically WiFi™) to either an edge router or a mesh router. An end node device provides no routing functionality for data from other devices. End node devices may obtain an Internet Protocol (e.g. IPv6) prefix (address) from router advertisements sent from edge router, which may be relayed through mesh routers. End node communication devices do not have routing capability and can only operate as ‘leaves’ in the mesh network.
Mesh router devices are communication devices that communicate using mesh transport technology (typically WiFi™) to either an edge router or another mesh router. Mesh routers are able to support routing in the mesh network, i.e. they can relay traffic from a second node (either end node or another mesh router) towards the edge router. Mesh router devices provide routing functionality for data from other devices, which may be either an end node or another mesh router. Mesh router devices also obtain an IPv6 prefix (address) from router advertisements sent from edge router, which may be relayed through mesh routers.
Edge routers not only manage the mesh network and communicate with either end nodes or mesh routers, but also provide routing into the wider IP network, typically a cellular network or the public internet via a backhaul link, thereby linking the mesh network to the cellular network and routing traffic between the two technologies. The backhaul link can be accomplished by a number of technologies for example a wired Ethernet connection, WiFi™ link or possibly a cellular technology connection. This results in networks that have to be planned. Edge routers act as a requesting router in IPv6 prefix (address) delegation to obtain an IPv6 prefix, which it uses in router advertisements advertising this prefix value into the mesh network. There is at least one edge router in each mesh cluster. In the home environment, the edge router must be placed in a central location so as to provide connectivity throughout the house. In the wider outdoor environment, edge router locations have to be planned by a central authority, typically up lampposts or in locations where they have good coverage. This is extremely limiting because it means that expensive devices have to purchased and the network relies on a central authority that can charge additional fees to users.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,743,758 B1 describes a system providing concurrent uses of non-cellular interfaces for participating in both hybrid cellular and non-cellular networks.